Du fil, une aiguille, des bandages, et un fouet!
by Elowlie
Summary: Quand Kakuzu et Hidan allient leurs "compétences" ça donne... UA.


**Du fil, une aiguille, des bandages,… des menottes et un fouet !**

Trois heures du matin… La clé glisse dans la serrure, un cliquetis, la porte s'ouvre sur un léger grincement. Lentement, à pas feutrés, il se dirige vers la sale de bain et, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il fouille dans l'armoire de premier secours à la recherche de ce dont il aura besoin.

- Fait chier… Il l'a mis où putin !

- C'est ça que tu cherche, Hidan ?

- Kakuzuuu… Je… je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

- Je ne dormais pas, je t'attendais.

Tous deux entretenaient une étrange relation que personne n'aurait vraiment su qualifier, on aurait juste pu dire qu'il se passait des choses étranges chez Kakuzu et Hidan, mais quoi, personne ne le savait. Le fait était qu'il régnait entre eux une certaine harmonie et que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, ou rarement. Harmonie, qui apparemment n'était pas sans faille, depuis quatre mois environ Kakuzu avait trouvé un poste d'infirmier dans l'hôpital de la ville voisine et du coup n'était plus présent quand Hidan terminait son service et rentrait chez eux, il était officier dans les forces de l'ordre, cela lui plaisait, s'était son « défouloir » comme il aimait le dire, il purgeait les rues de la ville de toutes ces âmes impures qui la souillaient. Etre né et avoir grandit au milieu d'une secte avait laissé quelques séquelles disons…

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'en faire pour moi, et puis…

Il serra le pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou, y déposa un baiser et continua.

- Tant que je lui serais fidèle, Jashin me protègera !

- Arrête avec tes conneries, la seule chose qui fasse tourner ce monde c'est l'argent !… Montre-moi ça.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De tes blessures, crétin. Chaque jour c'est la même chose, le seul moment où l'on se croise c'est au beau milieu de la nuit quand tu rentre, blessés, de je ne sais où.

Hidan n'ajouta rien, il retira sa veste en cuir, son tshirt, puis tourna le dos à Kakuzu, une grande ouverture, reliant l'omoplate gauche à la hanche droite, se tenait là fièrement, et s'était sans compter sur celles, plus petites et non graves, qui avaient été faites sur ses bras et son torse. Ce spectacle aurait pu en rebuter plus d'un, mais l'infirmier avait l'habitude, et puis cette blessure n'était rien à coté de celles que le flic se faisait quand son ami était de garde pour le week-end entier. Plus d'une fois Kakuzu l'avait retrouvé, le dimanche soir, vautré sur le carrelage de la sale de bain, endormi et ensanglanté… La vie d'Hidan n'ayant jamais été mise en danger, il ne disait rien.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter ce post, les horaires étaient plus conséquents qu'avec l'ancien, mais il était aussi quand même beaucoup plus lucratif et ça avait été le point décisif pour Kakuzu.

Tout à ses réflexions, il recousait patiemment Hidan qui ne bronchait pas, on aurait d'ailleurs pu croire qu'il s'était endormi, en fait, la main droite serrée sur son précieux talisman, il priait son dieu.

- Voilà c'est fini, passes-moi les bandages s'il te plait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la boite, elle était presque vide. Il faudra qu'il en rachète pour refaire son stock, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Et ne les perds pas ceux-là ! Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à en acheter, c'est une perte d'argent inutile et de plus…

- Fais chier ! Ouais, je sais… Le temps c'est de l'argent ! Putin Kakuzuuu ! Tu radotes plus que ma vieille grand-mère ! Que Jashin veille sur elle…

Il souffla, la rengaine de son ami, il la connaissait par cœur à force de l'entendre à tout bout de champs depuis des années. Il se redressera et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

- Je vais me coucher. Fait chier ! Je vais encore avoir du mal à me lever demain matin !

Et sans attendre un mot de la part de Kakuzu, il partit dans sa chambre.

Il n'y avait plus un seul son dans l'appartement, seul restait l'infirmier au milieu de la salle de bain en désordre.

- Et bien sur c'est moi qui vais devoir ranger…

Du sang avait goutté sur le sol et commençait à sécher. Il faut dire que recoudre Hidan avait pris du temps, même pour Kakuzu qui était un grand habitué du fil et de l'aiguille. Il savait pourquoi le policier se comportait comme cela ces derniers mois, mais il ne voulait pas y penser, s'était trop bête et surtout très improbable… Pourtant ça paraissait logique, une logique certes un peu bancale lorsque l'on parlait du fanatique mais logique tout de même. L'ambiance n'était plus la même depuis que, par manque de temps, ils avaient dû cesser l'activité qui les avait fait se rencontrer, d'abord, se rapprocher, ensuite, puis, emménager ensemble. Tout cela paraissait si proche et pourtant si loin en même temps. Il semblait à Kakuzu que la dernière fois avait été hier…

Flash Back

La petite pièce était éclairée faiblement, d'une lueur rouge, chaude et apaisante, deux énormes malles en bois prenaient toute la place contre les murs latéraux. Kakuzu referma les trois gros verrous afin de barricader la porte de l'intérieur et remis en place le lourd rideau bordeaux qui la cachait. Un cliquetis se fit entendre derrière lui.

- Ne t'impatiente pas, Hidan. Tu l'auras ton sacrifice rituel…

Il attrapa un fouet accroché sur le mur à coté de lui, il y avait tant d'accessoires sur ces murs au-dessus des malles… Mais ce soir, il optait pour le fouet, long, fin, lisse et aussi sec que le bruit qu'il pouvait fournir… « SHLACK ! » Oui ! Ce soir, ce sera le fouet. Il se retourna vers le fond de la pièce, la satisfaction se lisait dans son regard d'habitude dénué d'expression. Hidan était là, les poignets accrochés par de gros bracelets en cuir robustes, les bras en V, un large symbole apparaissait derrière lui, un grand cercle dans lequel un triangle pointait vers le bas, il était en tout point identique au pendentif du Jashiniste et pour cause, s'était l'emblème de sa religion. Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, Hidan était torse nu, seulement vêtu d'un short noir en jean un peu élimé, la faible lumière de l'endroit reflétant les traits de son corps parfaitement musclé, mais sans exagération, et la lueur de plaisir qui pouvait déjà se lire dans ses yeux, il regardait Kakuzu, qui, tel un félin, s'approchait de lui et s'arrêtait à bonne distance. Il portait un débardeur noir sur son pantalon de toile de la même couleur et avait placé sur tout le bas de son visage un foulard tout aussi sombre, le tout lui donnait un air encore plus inquiétant qu'à l'accoutumé.

L'infirmier déploya son bras et le tendis d'un coup sec, « SHLACK ! », mais Hidan ne broncha pas, il accepta le coup sans même froncer les sourcils, un air de béatitude se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Kakuzu recommença encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le torse de son ami soit devenu rouge sang, il n'avait jamais été réticent à allé aussi loin, surtout que le jeune officier de police l'encourageait à toujours en faire plus, beaucoup plus… Il disait que son dieu lui réclamait des sacrifices en échange de sa protection, mais arrêter les malfrats n'était pas suffisant de l'avis d'Hidan, alors il s'était offert au joug de Kakuzu, rencontrer par hasard, et il aimait ça…

Kakuzu déposa le fouet et entrepris d'ouvrir une malle dans laquelle de petits compartiments étaient installés. Il en ouvrit un. Un défilé d'objets tous plus brillant les uns que les autres s'offrit alors à lui. Des scalpels, de toutes tailles, de toutes formes, ils étaient tous impeccablement entretenu. Il en choisi un, de taille moyenne, une lame normale quand on regardait les autres, et retourna près d'Hidan, plus près cette fois-ci, bien plus près. Il laissait glisser ses doigts sur les plaies fraîches et appuyait là où elles paraissaient plus profondes, passant la fine lame du petit couteau chirurgical là où la peau était encore vierge de marque de violence. Hidan était au bord de l'extase… Pour Kakuzu qui avait besoin de relâcher ses pulsions agressives, Hidan avait été un cadeau du ciel, bien qu'il ne soit pas croyant. Un tel niveau de masochisme ne pouvait pas exister, se n'était pas possible… Et pourtant si, la preuve vivante se tenait là devant ses yeux, pleurant de joie et louant son dieu à chaque douleur infligée…

Fin du Flash Back

Oui, ces deux là s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés et n'étaient pas près de se lâcher… Mais Hidan agissait vraiment bizarrement en ce moment… Pourquoi ? Ca ne pouvait pas être ça…

Kakuzu en était là de ses réflexions quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait toujours pas commencé à ranger la pièce. Il pris une éponge dans l'armoire et du produit désinfectant à base de javel spéciale pour les sols, travailler dans un hôpital avait certains avantages. Les traces de sang parties, il n'avait plus le courage de tout ranger maintenant, trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête.

- Demain matin, oui, demain ça ira mieux…

Il éteignit et sorti de la salle de bain pour regagner sa chambre à son tour, samedi commençait déjà à pointer ses premières lueurs et il n'avait plus beaucoup d'heure de sommeil devant lui pour se préparer à son week-end de garde. Quand il se lèvera, Hidan sera parti, et quand il rentrerait le dimanche soir, il le retrouverait sûrement une fois de plus effondré entre le lavabo et la baignoire… Il lâcha un long soupir et éteignit sa lampe de chevet avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil d'encre.

XxXxX

Le week-end avait été particulièrement pénible pour Kakuzu, il n'avait cessé de penser aux problèmes qui s'étaient immiscés entre lui et Hidan et ne trouvait pas de solutions suffisamment satisfaisantes à son goût. Il faisait déjà nuit, son ami serait sûrement dans un sal état, il faudra sûrement le nettoyer, le laver, le recoudre, le coucher… l'alcool et Hidan ne faisaient vraiment pas bon ménage surtout quand Kakuzu devait réparer les pots cassés. S'était donc d'un pas un peu traînant qu'il pénétrait dans le hall de l'immeuble, fatigué du trop plein de sommeil accumulé. La lumière s'alluma automatiquement et de petites taches attirèrent directement l'attention de l'infirmier qui se réveilla d'un coup de sa torpeur.

- Hidan !…

La panique venait de le prendre en traître. Il enjambait les marches quatre par quatre et arrivait devant sa porte, elle était maculée de sang, qui coagulait, et entrouverte, il la poussa à la volée et entrait en trombes, la lumière était allumée. Le sol était marbré de rouge. Cette fois, quoi qu'il puisse faire de ses nuits et de ses week-ends, Hidan avait été apparemment trop loin, même pour lui, perdre autant de sang n'était pas bon signe et il en savait quelque chose, il était infirmier après tout. D'instinct il courut vers la salle de bain en appellent à travers le couloir, espérant une quelconque réponse. Rien. La porte ouverte laissait à la vue de Kakuzu un spectacle que jamais il n'aurait voulu voir en dehors de son lieu de travail et encore moins dans son propre appartement. Hidan baignait dans son sang et était inerte. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, se vidant et agonisant ?… Il vérifia directement son pouls, il était faible, mais son cœur battait.

- Hidan ! Réponds ! Abruti ! Je t'avais dis qu'un jour tes virées te coûteraient cher…

Il reposa son téléphone portable négligemment au sol, il fallait maintenant trouver la blessure et stopper l'hémorragie, et puis espérer que les secours arriveraient très vite et… Il ne put pas continuer sa réflexion sur la démarche à suivre, Hidan lui coupait la parole.

- Hey ! Enfoiré ! C'est à cette heure si que tu rentres…

Sa voix était faible et ses mots semblaient franchir ses lèvres avec peine.

- Ne dit plus rien, je vais stopper l'hémorragie et les secours arriveront bientôt…

- Enculé va ! Laisse tomber ! Jashin me veut, il m'appelle, mon sacrifice n'était plus assez grand pour lui, il me retire sa protection…

- Foutaises ! Tu délires ! Ferme-là et laisses-toi faire connard !

Kakuzu en perdait son sang froid et ne retenait plus la vulgarité de ses mots, Hidan d'éteignait sur lui parfois.

- C'est trop tard pour les regrets enculé, va en enfer, Kaku…

Les regrets ? Quels reg… Ces regrets là. Les regrets qui commençaient à s'insinuer au plus profond de son être. Il aurait dû être plus présent pour veiller à ce qu'Hidan n'aille pas trop loin…

- Hey ! Connard ! Réveilles-toi !

Le cœur d'Hidan venait de manquer un battement, puis un deuxième… Son pouls était de plus en plus faible. Malheureusement, là où était placée la blessure, le massage cardiaque était délicat… Peut-être que… Il cherchait la meilleure solution quand la sirène de l'ambulance se fit entendre et un brouhaha dans les escaliers.

- Tiens bon Hidan ! Ou tu n'auras été qu'un putin d'enculé de boulet !

Encore un battement… Puis, plus rien… Le calme plat régnait dans sa poitrine. Juste les ambulanciers qui le repoussaient et s'affairaient autour d'Hidan avec tout leur bazar et un appareil à élétrochocs portatif…

- Hidan !


End file.
